My Girlfriend's Dad is a WHAAAAA!
by GhostPrincess
Summary: I have been dating the most wonderful girl ever. Everything was going great. Until I found out her father was a god.


Congratulations, your reading my third fanfiction. I had the inspiration for this when I was watching vids about the god's daughter and wondered what would happen when she started dating.

Because we all know how crazy dads are about their little girls :)

Boring automatic disclaimer: Don't own waku animal march.

**oOoOoOoMy girlfriends dad is a WHAAAA?!oOoOoOo**

"Thanks for tonight...I had a great time..." She whispered to me.

"Not a problem! it was fun right?" I told her.

"Yup!" She smiled at me.

We parted with a kiss and she disappeared into her house. I had been dating a girl that had recently moved her. Her name was Hinata. She had bright red eyes and fiery red hair. Her name was Persephone but I always called her 'Perky' because she's always so happy. Her personality matches hair and eyes. She's definitely a fiery ball of passion that's for sure. I have never met Hinata's parents and when I ask her about them she only tells me about her mom. Nothing about her father and I hear she has a brother too.

Maybe her mom and dad are split up and she and her brother don't live with them? Yea that's probably it.

That's what I once that..but things were going to get a lot more complicated.

----

The next day at school things were as boring as ever. The same lectures. Blah..blah. The only highlight of my day was seeing 'Perky'. She was always the liveliest one out of all of us. She couldn't even top Lucy in liveliness. Which is strange seeing as how she's Luke's daughter.

"You look so dazed!" Perky's voice penetrated my thought bubble. "Don't pull a Vivian on me!" She put one hand on her hand and used the other to smack me upside the head.

_'Don't pull a Vivian on me'_ is a joke we said when any of us was out of it and looked totally bored. Vivian is like that although she is nice sometimes she looks so bored with life. No, don't think we pick on her. We are all good friends in this school. Although it did seem Vivian get's quite annoyed when we use the joke but it doesn't seem to offend her.

"Good morning _Perky._" I gave her a sly smile.

**"MY NAME'S NOT PERKY! IT'S PERSEPHONE! I WAS NAMED ATER THE GREEK GODDESS OF FLOWERS AND CHANGE!"** She yelled.

"_Suuuuuuuure_. Perky." I teased. A vein was popping out of Perky's head and I felt another smack to my head. She growled loudly and then we burst out into laughter. Despite all the fighting we did we always ended in laughter. We were both easygoing character's.

"_**Oi, oi,**_ what's all the noise so early?" Lucy chimed in. Lucy was Luke and Selena's daughter. She was like her father and sort of like Perky. Upbeat and had was a fan of bandanna's like her father. She hated studying though and she didn't have very good grades.

"I'm just teasing Perky here." I gave a sly smile. Our classmates didn't know we were dating. It was a hush hush topic. We decided to keep quiet about our relationship mainly because Perky had perfect grades and was on nearly every sports team you could think of plus being a farm girl she was in the agricultural program while I was a C average student at best and barely wanted anything to do with school. People would begin to talk and we didn't want that. I certainly didn't want that for Perky because she had so much going for her.

"Ha-ha, Yuuki's got you there!" Lucy laughed. A vein popped out of Perky's head again and she smacked Lucy.

"Oh shut up bandanna girl!" She yelled at Lucy.

"Ow.." Lucy rubbed her head.

"Oh my my, do I spy the ever so handsome Yuuki with a group of girls? He's so popular!" A girlish giggle entered our conversation.

"Hi Angie." Lucy greeted Angie. Angie was a major flirt. She liked to fish not only for fish but for boys. She approached me and sat on the desk.

"You're so adorable in the morning,. _Yuuki_~" She cooed. I looked at Perky who was gritting her teeth angrily and I swear you could see steam out of her ears. It was cute how Perky got jealous so easily.

"Um...Angie...." Perky managed to say without sounding like a angry lion.

"Hm?" She looked at Perky and for a mere second I saw Perky's eyes glow red and then the desk collapsed.

**"GAH!"** The desk fell with Angie on it. Angie lay on the ground on top of the rubble that was once the desk.

"Angie are you okay?!" Roy pushed his way through the gathering crowd. It was a well known fact that Roy had a huge crush on Angie I think the only one who didn't know Roy had a crush on Angie was Angie herself.

Perky had a satisfied look on her face. I think she may have been a firm believer in karma. It was strange though, I see her eyes glow red and then the desk collapses. How strange...I'm hoping it was my imagination...

**"WHAT'S GOING ON?"** The teacher yelled and slammed her class schedule on the podium. We all flinched and rushed to our seats. Another average day that's for sure...

----

Perky and I were walking home and I unfortunately had the task of lugging her backpack around and it was ridiculously heavy considering she was an honors student.

"Jeeze, Perky how much homework got in here?" I asked her.

"Oh not _muuch_...five subjects at most." She teased me. I sighed.

"And why do I have to be the one to carry all this?" I growled at her and she turned around and looked at me with her beautiful red eyes.

"Because you're the guy...and do you expect me to carry it all by myself?" She gave a hiccup and tears formed in her eyes. I sighed.

"You're lucky I'm a sucker for a crybaby..." I sighed. Perky giggled.

"I've got to get home, Dad's coming over tonight and so is my brother~ They don't come home very often you know." She smiled at me.

"Oh are your parents divorced? Separated?" I asked her. She gave me a sly smile.

"Oh nothing like that!~ Why don't you come meet my parents and brother I've been meaning to tell dad about you anyway.~" She chimed and rushed on ahead of me.

"**Oi!** Slow down your not carrying twenty tons of books!" I yelled and ran after her.

----

"Mom I'm home." Perky chimed and open the door. I was panting while following her.

"Jeeze you'd think you could at least wait for me..carrying your books isn't easy." I told her.

"Oh suck it up you big baby." She smiled. I sighed and dropped our bags on the floor.

"Welcome home Persephone." A young women smiled. She had short brown hair and was wearing a black shirt and red denim skirt with a maid head band. Perky's mother was beautiful. I couldn't help but drool. I stopped when I felt a sharp jab in my side though.

"You must be Yuuki. Persephone's boyfriend." Her mother gave me a warm smile.

"Yes, Perky is a very interesting girl.." I told her mother.

"Yes, she is. She's been talking about today for ages. She's always anxious to see her father and having her boyfriend meet him is a very exciting moment for her.

"Yes, we-" my sentence was interrupted when I felt a loud rumble. "**An earthquake?!"** I yelled.

Perky shook her head and pointed to two glowing spots in the floor and what emerged from them were two men. Both with fiery red hair and balls of red light gently glowed around them.

**"DAD!"** Perky yelled and ran and hugged her father.

_"Hi sweetie. Long time no see."_ Her father hugged her back.

I was so confused. So this was her father? Um, wow. And the boy next to him was her brother? These two knew how to make an entrance.

_"H-Hello.."_ I managed to mutter out but to be honest I was downright nervous. Her father turned her attention from her daughter to me. A glare on his face.

_"And who is this Persephone?" _His booming voice told her.

"This is Yuuki dad! He's my boyfriend~ Yuuki this is my dad the Harvest God.~" Yuki chimed like this was no big deal for her.

_".....Wait...so your dad is..the harvest god..?"_ I muttered.

"Mhm." She added casually. She seemed totally fine about this. I on the other hand was close to crapping my pants.

_"So you are my daughter's boyfriend?"_ The god boomed. I was so tempted to shake my head 'no' but gods can tell if you're lying and then I'd have both the god and Persephone pissed at me. So I nodded and I felt a sharp pain throughout my body and then I couldn't move.

"Daddy! He's really a nice guy!" Perky begged with her dad.

_**"Listen to me.. Yuuki. I don't like you. I never will. Got it? If I ever so much you ever lay a hand on my daughter then so help me you will be dead where you stand."**_ The god threatened. I nodded even though I was on the floor totally scared for my life.

It finally seemed to dawn on me.

_**MY GIRLFRIENDS FATHER IS A GOD!**_

_**------------**_

_**Lol :P I had fun writing this first chapter. I was literally laughing when I was planning it. I mean the poor boy has got a god against him. Sorry I just think it would be a good story to write :P**_


End file.
